We're Officially Londoners!
by RhiHughes
Summary: A Phan Fiction about the YouTubers Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Who knew walking home in an unusual place could be so hard? Rated M just to be safe.


Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first Phanfiction so it's probably not the best but you know. X3

"We Are Officially Londoners!"

Phil sighed in relief as he dropped the boxes down on the floor of the new apartment. Dan followed closely behind, placing his boxes on the side before wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Ergh... I'm dead." He said, collapsing onto the kitchen counter.

"Me too!" Said Phil, walking to the window. "Nice view though... Oooh! I can see Big Ben and look, there's Buckingham Palace!" Phil squealed in excitement as Dan lifted his head and joined Phil.

"Woah... you're right." He said, marvelling at the great city beneath them.

"I hope we see a police box." said Phil, walking back to the front door. Dan laughed at this, following closely behind Phil.

"C'mon, let's get the last of these boxes up." said Dan, exasperated as they disappeared out of the door once more.

"Urh.. this is so boring." Phil said, looking at the mess of boxes around him. He was tired of having no internet and longed to be able to check his Twitter mentions properly. Dan groaned.

"I know Phil, but if we don't unpack now then we'll have to do it later."

"Yes, but can't we just go out for a bit?"

"I'd love to but there's too much to do here..." Phil sighed and looked down at his laptop.

"When is the internet being set up?.." he asked, curiously.

"Next week." Dan said, his mind focused on unpacking.

"Next week?" Phil shouted. "How will I survive?" He asked before laying down on his double mattress and groaning into a pillow.

"Well, just be grateful you have a mattress, I have to sleep on an air bed." Dan stated, looking down at the air bed he had yet to pump up, sitting in a pile in the corner. Phil sat up.

"How are you going to do your live show? It's Tuesday."

"Ahhh! I forgot about that!" He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Uhm..." he thought for a bit before Phil interrupted.

"We could go to Bryone's?" Phil asked hopefully, from the next room.

"I'll text her." Dan sighed, he wanted to unpack but he supposed a little break wouldn't hurt. Phil's face lit up has he did so.

"Do you remember the way?" He asked as he skipped to Dan's door, hugging his laptop close to his chest and peered into the room. Dan nodded before standing up.

"She said it's fine." He smiled for the first time that day grabbing his laptop.

"What are we waiting for?" Phil smiled, grabbing his coat and heading to Bryone's house with Dan.

"Mmm.. Pimms!" Dan remarked, looking at the array of alcohol and fruit in front of him. Bryone smiled, taking her glass and mixing the Pimms with lemonade.

"It's Pimms o'clock!" Quoted Phil, taking a glass for himself.

"Hey Phil, could you take a picture?" Dan asked, passing Phil his phone. Bryone watched as Phil stood up, taking the phone from Dan.

"Yeah sure, smile!" he said happily.

"Wait wait wait!" Dan said, grabbing the jug of Pimms and standing up, smiling sweetly. Phil took the photo and passed the phone back to Dan. Dan proceeded to post the picture to Twitter. "There." he said, sitting back down.

"What time are you getting the train?" Bryone asked, looking at them both in turn.

"Depends what time the show ends.."

"Dan always manages to break the internet somehow." Phil giggled.

"Psh, it's not me, it's the danosaurs!" he laughed, sipping his drink.

"Oh, by the way. Wirrow will be round later." said Byrone, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Awesome!" said Phil, finishing up his drink and looking at his phone. "Dan, it's nearly nine... you may want to.." He said as Dan quickly stood up.

"Oh god.." He ran into a spare room and started up his laptop just as the doorbell rang.

Dan had been talking to the danosaurs for quite a while now, explaining that he was in Bryone's house and that was why there was colour coordinated nail varnishes behind him. He was actually pretty surprised that the website hadn't broken yet.

"We could do a little voting thing.." he said, looking at the mess of fast-moving comments.

"Right, if you're against racism, sexism and homophobia then press the red like down button!" he grinned madly as the voting system filled with red thumbs down. A few seconds after, he realised that he had just told all the danosaurs to vote him off. He laughed, falling back into the chair as Phil walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I asked people to vote down if-" he burst out laughing. "If they were against racism and stuff.. I got kicked off!" Phil laughed, .

"Oh Daaan." he said, joining Dan by the laptop.

"I didn't think it would actually kick me off!" he giggled, opening Twitter to apologise as Wirrow and Bryone joined them in the room.

"Dan just kicked himself off!" Phil explained to the others, making them laugh as he explained what had happened. Phil looked down at his phone to see that it was out of battery. "Ergghh!" he moaned before grabbing Dan's phone from the side and playing Angry Birds.

"I'll get back in the queue." he smiled again, pressing the 'broadcast now' button at the top of the screen, not noticing that Phil had taken his phone. After a few moments he was back again. He explained the situation to the Danosaurs, laughing hysterically before answering more questions.

"Dan, we'll miss the last train if we don't hurry..." Phil said, looking at the clock.

"Right okay..." Dan said. "Guys, I'm going to have to leave now but it's been fun!" He smiled into the webcam. "Okay, bye!" He said. He had decided that he wasn't going to drag the ending as he had previously done with his last few broadcasts.

He turned to the others. "Right okay." He shut his laptop. "We should really get going.." He smiled, looking at Bryone and Wirrow.

"Okay, see you guys soon, yeah?" asked Bryone. "Tonight was really fun." she added.

"Yeah, we'll do this again sometime." Phil said, looking round for his coat then remembering that he hadn't brought it.

"I'd like that." she smiled.

"Bye guys." said Wirrow from behind his mac. Dan waved as he followed Phil out of the house and into the darkness. It had cooled down quite a lot while they had been at Bryone's. Phil shivered as the walked down the misty road, only lit by street lamps. "Uhhh.." Dan said as he looked around for something that he recognised. "I swear we came this way..." he said looking at Phil. "Oh, don't say we're lost.." said Phil, a worried look on his face.

"Uhm..." The look on Dan's face was now rather worried. "Why don't we just go back to Bryone's house and get some directions?" Phil nodded at Dan's idea before walking back in the direction they had come in.

"I could have sworn we came this way..." Phil said, looking around for Bryone's house.

"We did..." he looked around too. The road was dark and very unfamiliar.

"C'mon, I'm sure we can find our way to the station." Phil said, turning back.

"Hang on, I'll phone them..." Dan brought out his phone from his pocket and tried to turn it on. "What? It's run out of battery?" He said before looking at a very guilty looking Phil. "Phiiilll." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sorry.." he said, looking down at the pavement. "Angry Birds is just so addictive." Phil was just so innocent looking that Dan really couldn't shout at him and his only option was forgiveness.

"Great, well now we're stuck here." He said, looking around. Phil smiled mischievously, pulling Dan with him down the darkened road. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he was with Dan; his best friend.

Thanks for reading,

if you enjoyed it then please leave a review! 3

More chapters will hopefully be on the way soon! :D


End file.
